fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tahmina180/Kingsley's Custolimination Chapter 16: Slider Pouts
Kingsley: Welcome back, folks! Last episode, the contestants had to fill in for Santa's elves by making toys for the kids. Everybody did such a great job on teamwork! However, one of our friends had to say goodbye, and that was Mitch. But anyways! Find out who's gonna stay and go today on Kingsley's! Custooooooooooooooooooooolimination! Tohru: *looking at her phone* Rudy: What'cha looking at? Tohru: A viral video about slime. Rudy: Slime?! Oh my god! That's so cool! Tohru: Yeah. People do a lot of things with slime. Rudy: And it is fun to play with. Haha. Kingsley: Alright contestants! Your next challenge is gonna also be special. You're gonna get sucked into the Slider Scouts game! Hacky Zak: Oh boy! I remember when I used to play that game a lot at the arcade when I was little. It was really hard! Willow: Oh, oh. That's impossible! How can we possibly get in the game? Kingsley: Luckily our handy dandy remote can take us places where nobody can go! (points at everyone with the remote, then presses a button on it) Remote: Where would you like to go? Kingsley: Take us to the Slider Scouts game. Remote: You got it. You will reach your destination in 3... 2... 1... POOF! Remote: You are now in the Slider Scouts game. Enjoy your stay. Scarlett: Wait... wait... why do I feel so tiny?! What happened to my head?! Rudy: I feel like a cube! Perri: And Tart is not with me anymore! (everyone starts freaking out over the fact they became miniture) Kingsley: Relax, guys, it's just part of the game. You are supposed to be like that! Willow: That's exactly what I expected. Kingsley: There's this HUMONGOUS maze you have to get through. There will be a star at the end of the maze that will bounce you back to the real world. If your team makes it out first, then you win. If you happen to slide off the track or get hit by an enemy, then you will be transported all the way back to the start. You can't follow others' paths though. It's considered cheating. Hacky Zak: I've always wanted to know what it would be like in a real game! It feels so cool! Man, if I were to tell Nick about this, he wouldn't believe me! Kingsley: Alright contestants! You may start sliding now! Just push yourself in any direction to go that direction! (everyone starts sliding on the track) Mousse: Weeeeeeeee! OOF! Ah, I hit a wall. I should try going this way. (slides to the right) WOOOOOOOOOO! Haha! This is fun! Olivia: You're getting the hang of it, Mousse! I have no doubt in you! Mousse; Just sliding like this is so much fun! Perri: Um, which way do I go? Sasha: You tell me! Go any way you think of! Perri: Okay! (falls off the edge of the track) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Sasha: Perri! Amy: Oh god! I see a baddie! It's a ketchup thingy! Hacky Zak: It's called a Ketchup Crasher. If it bumps into you, you're done. Amy: How do I destroy it? Hacky Zak: Just go to it when it's not moving. But be careful. Amy: Alright! (slides to the monster and it pops) Yay! I did it! Hacky Zak: Great job, Amy! You nailed it! Willow: Hurry up, Robby! Just get over here right now! Robby: But all those wooden planks are gone! Willow: Just take another path! There's always more than one way to go! Robby: Okay.. (slides to the left, then upwards) Willow: See? You didn't have to just sit there waiting for someone to carry your cube shaped body! Sienna: Hey, what does this puck do? Scarlett: You push it somewhere, and it hits a button. It can get the clover button to go down or go up, allowing you to proceed. Sienna: In that case, BOOM! (hits it and it bumps into a green button) Scarlett: Nice push! Tohru: Tasukete! Bureizuberi! Cooper: Sorry Tohru! I don't speak Chinese! Koilee: (calls back) That's not Chinese! She means that there's a Blazeberry wandering around and it's gonna bump into her any second! Cooper: Just GET OUT OF HERE! Tohru: (tries to slide away but ends up bumping into the berry) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (respawns at the beginning) Dang it! Rudy: Let's see if I can kill all these baddies all at once! (slides backwards and pops all of them) WOO! That was sweet! Perri: Let's see if I can get past those spikes... (slides and barely misses them) Whew! Akari: Come on Perri, you didn't have to be so slow. Perri: I'm trying! Hacky Zak: Oh my god! That's the goal up ahead! This is it! I just need to get around here, and then I am finished! (slides around and hits the star) WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Mousse: HOLY CREAM! What are those guys holding those spikes? They look so angry! Olivia: They're Spiky Gaucs! You have to hit them in any direction that's not in the direction of their spikes! Mousse: Oh god... (goes ahead and pops one) I got one! Now to get the other one! (ends up getting hit by the spikes) Olivia: MOUSSE! Don't worry, he'll come back. Willow: Jackie, what are you doing on top of my head? Jackie: (asleep in Willow's head) Willow: Aw Jackie, you're so cute when you sleep in my head! Good spider! Robby: HURRY UP WILLOW! Willow: Sorry! Sorry! I got distracted! (slides) Sienna: Is that the goal? Sasha: Certainly it is. Let's slide to it! Sienna: You got it! (slides and pops a Mustard Masher, then reaches the goal) Weeeeeeeeeee! Sasha: (sees some spikes spawn up) Oh boy... Mousse: Guess who's back? Olivia: Mousse! You're back! Mousse: That's right! Should we keep sliding? Olivia: Just keep sliding, sliding, sliding~ Tohru: Wait for me! (slides to Mousse and Olivia) Mousse: Yeah! Let's all get to the goal! Olivia: But Kingsley said we can't follow each other. Mousse: Oh yeah. Right. Robby: Help! I'm getting chased by a Blazberry! Willow: (laughs) Oh my god! It's like a real chasing scene in the movies! Blazberry: (going after Robby) Robby: Probably if I slide off the edge, it'll give up! (slides into a bottomless pit) Blazberry: (watches Robby fall) Willow: Man, can't Robby be any more stupid? later... Kingsley: And that's everyone of both teams! I see that the Chocoholics made it out before everyone ele. Mousse: YEAH! We killed it! Kingsley: Juicy Peeps, follow me to the elimination center! in the shed... Kingsley: First of all, Willow gets to stay. PEW! Kingsley: Followed by Robby. PEW! Kingsley: Scarlett... PEW! Kingsley: Sasha... PEW! Kingsley: Sienna! PEW! Kingsley: Alright everyone! We are now down to Akari and Perri! Which one will stay? And which one will leave us? Akari: (gulp) Perri: (hugs Tart) Kingsley: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... ... Kingsley: And the final Creameo goes to... drumroll Kingsley: Akari! PEW! Akari: Yay! I get to stay! Perri: Awwwwwwww. I was so close. Kingsley: Sorry Perri. But time to go. Perri: At least I had a great time in here! And I still have you, Tart. Right? Tart: Cheep cheep! Perri: (walks out of the shed and gets in the cannon) Kingsley? Can you teleport me to the hotel instead of shooting me? Kingsley: Okay! (points the remote at Perri, then presses a button) Remote: Where would you like to go? Kingsley: Take her to the elimination hotel. Remote: You got it! They'll reach their destination in 3... 2... 1... (Perri and Tart both disappear immediately) Willow: Why is it that we ALWAYS lose? Robby: Because we are a bad team. Sasha: And it's likely we will all merge anytime soon. Kingsley: Well, that's gonna wrap up today's episode! Stay tuned to see who will leave and who will go next time on Kingsley's! Custooooooooooooolimination! The Chocoholics: Olivia Tohru Hacky Zak Koilee Rudy Mousse Cooper Amy The Juicy Peeps: Scarlett Sasha Sienna Willow Akari Robby Perri: (suddenly appears in the hotel, seeing Big Pauly, Whippa, Trishna, and Mitch all tied together) Big Pauly: Perri! We were all waiting for you! Whippa: Why didn't you just drop into the hotel like we all did? Perri: I asked Kingsley if he could teleport me here instead. I didn't want to be shot out of the cannon. Timm: That was nice of him. Right now we're all playing Twister. Wanna join? Perri: I think I'm good for now. Thanks for asking anyways. Timm: Okay! Trishna, put your right foot on yellow! Trishna: Are you crazy? Whippa's foot is making me lose my head! Whippa: Um, I don't want your head gone! Trishna: It's just an idiom! Whippa: How dare you call me an idiot? Category:Blog posts